


Preparing Makkachin for life changes

by BlueRoseCat



Series: Fate Changes everything [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby, Dog training, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family Fluff, M/M, Pets, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Teaching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Victuuri baby, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, from a dogs perspective, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseCat/pseuds/BlueRoseCat
Summary: Makka hasn't been trained in many years, shes old now. But i'm sure she can teach us that old dogs can learn new tricks.A part of my a/o/b.





	1. The start of preparations

**Author's Note:**

> It came to my knowledge i forgot to write Makka into my story and i have scenes for her later that i intend to write. SO this mini series came into mind, it will be a few chapters only and it will bridge with Fate changes everything. SO if you haven't read it, some things won't make sense at all.

 

We go back in time, 4 months to be exact. The doctor suggested we get a doll to ease in Makka in her new upcoming role as an older sibling. We agreed cause Makkachin is old and we don’t want fear for the life of our newborn. Instead we want them to have a healthy relationship: Where Makka cares for Yuu and doesn’t feel threatened. At a point we thought about getting a puppy, but all the time that goes into that. We are technically having our own pup in a few months, so we decided against it. 

This predicament takes us too to a life like baby store.

 

A state of the art store for people who want to try having a baby, without the actual commitment. You rent the baby for as long as you want and the baby records everything that happens to it. That way everything can be evaluated. These babies are also quite sturdy, but they have sensors so that incase something lethal happens it will simply die. It can however be awakened again, but not by the particular couple. 

 

The alpha and omega head into the store in the middle of Tokyo.

Victor sighs in awe and points to a really lifelike baby.  “Wow that’s how Yuu could look like.” Yuri looks around in awe too and touches his tummy. A seller sees them and heads over to them.

“Anything I can do for you two sirs?” The omega nods. 

“Yes we have a dog and we are slightly worried our new baby will make him jealous. We want to ease him into the role.”

 

The salesperson nods, “We’ve got just the right thing then, follow me.”

 

“Omg! You’re Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuri and Victor! I’m your biggest fan!” The young omega woman squeals. “Excuse me sirs this is my sister, she's here as a temporary worker.” Yuri and Victor smile as the older man proceeds to try explain to his sister that her behaviour is wrong. The sister nods and heads over to the two men and apologizes.

 

“It’s fine, here have an autograph. We don’t mind at all, it’s an honour,” Victor smiles and the young woman nearly faints. The older beta hands a catalog of baby dolls they have for rent and takes his sister away to rest briefly.

 

“I’ll be right back sirs, there’s coffee, tea and water over at the table.” The two men nod and sit down by the table.

 

They sit close to each other looking in the catalog, finding several babies but none they feel would fit. 

“Oh how about this one? I sort of envision Yuu like this.” Yuri touches his stomach and smiles. 

“So do I, so shall we ask about this one?” The omega nods.

“I’m back excuse me sirs, my sister she’s not used to this. But thanks to you two, omegas can move more freely and my parents let her come work here. She obviously idolizes you two, for all the work you have done. So thank you for that, but enough about that. Did you two find a baby that will fit you?”

 

Yuri blushes and nods, “You’re welcome, I have had my hopes I’ve made a difference. Reading about it is different, than hearing it straight from the people. I’m so happy I could cry. But to answer your question yes we did. We looked at the way the baby will look like and what will be best for our purpose. We’ve decided on model Haruka.”

 

The older man nods, “That’s a great model and I’m certain your dog will learn to coexist peacefully with this baby. For how long would you like to rent Haruka?”

 

“A couple of months if not more, our baby is due in 4 months. Does everything we need for the baby come with the extras?” Victor asks.

 

“Yes everything it needs, from cribs etc. We rent out to people without babies on the way as well. People who want to test to see if they are ready, or have a disability and worry if they can manage. So it’s a package deal. Anything else you would like to know? Otherwise sign this contract, after you read it thoroughly.” The married couple nods and reads the papers. 

“This seems like a standard contract,” Victor hums and signs it and then Yuri cosigns. 

The seller gestures to the payment station and Victor uses their credit card. It’s in both of the husbands’ names and that further increase their status as equals. 

 

“Thank you for your purchase, your baby and it’s items will be transported to your home within a week. Have a good day and I hope everything works out well for you two.”

“Thank you very much,” Yuri says with a smile.

 

The two men walk out feeling a bit overwhelmed, but this is exactly what they needed. 

“By the time you’ll come back home, Makka will for sure be just fine with a baby. We’ll train our dog well.  None of us wants to get rid of her after all.” Victor nods and looks at Yuri placing a hand over the baby bump. 

 

“Yuuri, the doctor mentioned we should take Makkachin to parks full of children as well. We could do that once we get back to Hasetsu.” The omega nods, feeling excited.

 

A few days later after their shopping spree they return home.

“Welcome back Yuri-chan and Vicchan. Food is ready soon and we want to hear everything.”

 

The two men nod and get ready for dinner. “I can’t believe how much clothes we managed to make dirty,” Victor proceeds to put clothes into the laundry machine. 

“Vitya I was thinking, it’s best to head to the park tomorrow. I’m feeling a bit exhausted and I want to feel like I’m in a tiptop shape.” The alpha nods with a smile. Behind there’s a loud noise, they quickly move around to notice a very excited dog leaping towards them. 

“ _ Sit _ Makka, I know you’re excited to see us I know we are. But I will not let you jump on Yuri, he's off limits. Or anyone, that’s not proper doggie behaviour.” Makkachin whines and sits down tail wagging slightly. “Now  _ wait _ there girl we’ll come to you.” The alpha and omega get closer. Makkachin stops and sniffs the air. “Good girl, we are home now.” The two men greet their dog. “We are happy to see you as well. Okay Makkachin you may leave now, but be careful Yuri is a  _ no _ zone. Cuddles are fine but no jumping. See there..” He points to Yuri’s tummy. “...is a living creature like us, I’m certain you can smell your master’s different scent a lot earlier than I could.” The omega nods to the alpha’s word. “I think I need to explain the commands to my family better, this could have been avoided.” Victor agrees and says he’ll help out his husband. Meanwhile Makka went off to lay down on one of her beds. Drifting of quietly not caring what her dads think, now that they are home they can do whatever they want.

 

A week later the baby doll arrives with all its items. The alpha and omega unpack and check all the items. 

 

“Here’s the instruction Yuri, it’s in japanese. My japanese surely ain’t good enough.” Yuri chuckles and picks it up to read.

 

“It seems we got everything we need, now for where to start the baby up.” The omega looks for the button and presses it.

 

“Solnyshko are we ready?” 

 

“Ready or not I turned the baby on, look it’s really life like”

 

The alpha looks at Haruka with amazement and nods. Yuri walks around with the baby 

that’s slightly crying.

 

“So it could be food, diaper or sleep. I will go with sleep for now.” The omega walks around with the baby, gently cradling and cooing. “Little baby please fall asleep.” The omega starts singing.  _ Hush little baby, don’t you cry...  _

 

Meanwhile Victor has set up their baby’s bassinet. “Love, the bassinet is up and next time you could use the baby carrier.”

 

Makkachin enters the room sniffing around, noticing new things. Tail wagging happily. 

 

“Go ahead Makka and sniff to your heart's content, remember everything.” 

 

The two men let Makka go around sniffing at everything but Haruka. The dog sniffs extra at the baby lotion and powder and sneezes slightly. 

 

“Silly Makka that’s for the babies bottom,” The omega smiles and pets the well behaved doggie. “Good girl, let’s take you out for a walk.” Victor puts a leash on the old girl and waits for Yuri outside. 

 

“I’m glad we got this nice stroller, look the baby is sleeping soundly.” Victor looks at their  _ baby _ .

 

“Here Yuri, you might as well train walking around with him.” 

 

The omega nods and takes the leash. The little family walks to a park that’s usually full of children and as always it’s packed with people. Makkachin walks slowly next but slightly behind Yuri, letting the later lead.

 

“We are lucky Makkachin is well trained and smart. Makka sit.” The old lady sits down and looks at Yuri. 

 

The omega picks up Haruka and lays down the baby on his lap. Makkachin starts to move closer. 

 

“No back Makka this baby is occupying my lap now, you stay over there. Lie down.” The dog lays down and eyes the little kids running around, Yuri hands Makka treats. “Good girl.” The old girl happily eats the treats, tail wagging. 

 

“She’s probably wondering why she’s given so much treats. It was a long time ago since she was trained,” Victor reminisces about the past. 

 

The boys head home and surely Makka’s training will continue. 


	2. How to train a human!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Makkachin's time to show whos the boss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly love animals, but dogs are a bit of amystery to me. But i work really hard on reading about dogs and poodles.

_ During the weeks after baby Haruka joined us, we’d had trials and errors. Most of them were probably Makka’s way of saying she missed Victor. During this time I fell into depression as well, causing things to spiral out of control for a while. So here I, Yuri, was standing with a crying Haruka and a whining Makkachin by my side.  _

_ I just wanted to give up and I even wanted Yuu to die. That was when I took charge of my life again. Makkachin started cheering up as soon as I did as well.  _

“So Makkachin, it was my fault you were being naughty. At least you didn’t put Haruka in any danger, but it was so difficult to care of the baby,” Yuri smiles and pets Makkachin who gently woofs and licks her master’s hand. The omega gets the leash ready. “Ready for a walk girl? We’re having a picnic outside and I’m meeting my midwife.”  _ Ah yes my midwife, Mr Tanaka, I had to get Makka to know him too, he’ll be spending a lot of time with us.  _

_ When they said the clinic was all inclusive, they were correct. Everything from a midwife, to a health coach and everything between.  _

 

After making sure Haruka is happy they head out. “See you all later, I’m meeting up Mr Tanaka. I’ll call if anything happens.” Mama and papa Katsuki wave and say their goodbyes.

 

A 10 minutes later the park they frequently visit appears in their line of sight. Haruka starts crying as they arrive. “Makkachin sit, the baby needs me.”  _ My dog hesitates a bit but eventually sits down.  _ “Good girl, don’t worry I will not forget about you.”  _ She emits a tiny bark in appreciation and I hand her candy. While she’s busy eating I feed the baby. _

“Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, sorry for being late. I had to stand in as a midwife at work. I sent you a message ahead.” Yuri is busy with the baby at the moment and barely hears the man. “Oh Haruka started screaming and I was busy with Makkachin. But I think I heard a message. It’s alright, I’m training my dog”

The older omega smiles. “You’ll make a great parent Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov.” The younger omega smiles slightly. “I’m still coming to terms with it, but I’ll get there eventually.” The midwife nods and looks at the dog. “I see you’ve made great progress with her, Makkachin was it?” Yuri looks up and nods “She’s great, I was down and she became a bit depressed too. But she sparked back into the happy dogge I know and love. She’s giving me work though, but I know we can do it together”

Mr Tanaka nods, “Think I can meet with her now? I need her to trust me. Even a really nice dog could snap, when you’re in labour. I have to get her trust.” 

“Makkachin, come here there’s someone who wants to meet you.” Mr Tanaka gets closer to the dog and slowly puts his hand in front of the dog to sniff. Makka carefully sniffs this new human who her dad wants her to meet. After several seconds of deliberating she decides the human is alright for now. “Seems you’re at least approved, she's normally very friendly with people she doesn’t know, But she must have picked up your fears.” Yuri hands a stick to Mr Tanaka. “You should play with her, she's well trained. I know you’re not to familiar with dogs and she can pick up on that. But you’ll be fine.” The older omega nods, trying to keep his cool. “See it as a training for you too, your child wants a dog right? This is the perfect training.” The midwife smiles and gets some confidence. “I can do this, she does seem like a lovely old lady.” Mr Tanaka walks up to Makkachin and lets her sniff again. “Now slowly take her leash and walk her over to the dog park west off here. I’ll keep an eye and remember never give into fear.” The older omega slowly walks over to the park and starts tossing the stick. Makka retrieves it happily back to the man, who seems to slowly change stance. From uncertain too quite confident.  _ I watch my dog and midwife play, feeling happy. I can’t run around with Makkachin as much as I used too. I think she was getting slightly agitated by the lack of extensive exercise. Perhaps having my midwife take her out once in a while will help.  _

_ I take pictures and send them to Victor. _

 

“Makka looks so happy! Thank you solnyshko, it makes me happy to see she’s doing alright now. I miss you two so much, I keep hearing you’re better too. I’ll come home soon and we’ll teach Makkachin together. She’s such a smart dog,” Victor sounds so proud. 

“That she is, I’m considering asking my midwife to take her out more. I can’t run around as much anymore, I don’t think she’s getting enough exercise”

“If you think it will help go ahead then, do it.” Yuri and Victor say their goodbyes and the omega tends to Haruka. The omega imagines it’s Victor who plays with Makka and Haruka is their actual baby.  _ This will be our actual future, maybe not next year or so. But in a few years, I’m kind of looking forward to it. Victor will be ecstatic and I hope our old girl will hang around us for a few more years. I dread the day when we find Makkachin sleeping, passed away. How will Vitya cope? How will I cope? I look at the happy poodle running around. Better not think of it, this is our happy moment. I sit and look and my tummy rumbles. _

 

“Mr Tanaka it’s time to eat, come here.” The older man nods and heads over to the younger man. “Itadakimasu.” The two men say before eating. It’s a quiet lunch. 

“Thank you for the meal Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov. I’m a bit surprised, but I actually enjoyed playing with your dog.” Yuri smiles. “Makkachin has that effect, she can make almost everyone a dog lover. You should have seen the day I met her, she literally ran up to me and knocked me over. I got a lot of doggie kisses that day, that was also the first time I thought I  met Victor. But that’s for another story. As for dogs I would recommend getting a poodle, they love families. But they also need lots of exercise.”

The older omega ponders, “Let me just walk with your dog more, it will help with bonding. With you and the dog, I need you both to trust me after all.”  Yuri nods “You’re well on your way, Makkachin looks very happy at the moment.” Next to Yuri there’s a sleeping Makkachin, seemingly very content. “Awww I almost feel bad for having to wake her up. Wake up girl, it’s time to go home. Because it looks like it’s about to rain.” The older man nods and waves.

“Come on Makka, we are going home.” Yuri picks up the leash and heads home. Barely making it before a storm roars through Hasetsu. 

 

“Welcome back Yuu-chan, did everything go well?” The omega nods as he removes the leash from Makka. “I think she has the potential to make my midwife a dog lover.” Hiroko chuckles. “I take it that it went really well then.” The male omega nods and heads off with Haruka and places him in the crib. 

 

_ It has now been weeks since we received Haruka and Makkachin is slowly learning. I’m also learning how to be a better master for her. I think we have got even closer. Vitya would be so proud of our girl.  _

 

The rest of the evening Makka and the baby are fighting over who gets to lay in Yuri’s lap. Well more like Makkachin being stubborn. “Girl go lay down on your bed, you won’t win this figh.t” The old lady whines but eventually she steps down. “Good girl, maybe next time when Haruka isn’t in my lap. This little life always has precedence before anything else.” 

 

_ A few days later and it’s time to go see my psychologist and I took Makkachin with me. _

“Here Mr Tanaka take good care of Makka, I got to go inside now for a full check up and the psychologist.” The older omega nods and takes the leash. “We’ll be back within a few hours.” 

_ A few hours later I’m told that the baby I’m carrying has not been affected by my depression. That greatly relieves me and I can focus on teaching Makka properly.  Most of the time I talked about all the pressure I feel and the fact that I suffer from anxiety being apart from Victor.  _

  
  


Upon seeing Mr Tanaka Yuri waves. “Was she a good girl?”

The midwife nods, “Very good in fact, she's really well trained.” The younger omega pats for Makkachin to come closer. “Good girl, who’s my good doggie?” Makka yips slightly. “You are, now let’s go home.” The two omegas and the dog get into the car and Mr Tanaka drives Yuri home. 

“Thank you Mr Tanaka” The omega bows and heads inside with Makkachin happily walking behind him. “Has Haruka been a good boy? I feel slightly bad for letting you all take care of him every meeting.” Hiroko dismisses Yuri. “No problem son, it’s a good practice for us too. It’s been a while and it’s nice to brush up for when our actual grandchild arrives.” Yuri sighs in relief. “Yuri dinner is ready in 1 hour, we’ll take care of Haruka until after we dine. So relax son.” Hiroko and Toshiya smile. The omega nods and heads off to his bedroom. 

 

Makkachin tries to jump up in Yuri’s lap, even though she’s not allowed too.

_ I look at pamphlets for doggie daycares I recieved. I’ll wait for Victor before we decide,  I believe that Makka will enjoy it. Because during my last month and the first month with the baby born we’ll be so busy. But it’s not like we don’t have people that wants to dogsit her. I will however discuss this with Vitya. As it is now, Victor will come home to me next week.  _

_ We’ll need to do more preparations. I’m about 7 months pregnant, with a very excited dog who loves me deeply. Even though she knows that they can’t share my lap, Makka walks away unhappy most of the time. Though understanding why, she slowly saunters off to one of her many beds. _

 

“Sorry girl, but I can’t stop now. Got to keep going for your own good”  __

_ I got to be consistent or she won’t learn a thing.  _

 

The omega looks at his dog. “Are you enjoying being with my midwife? You’re such a good dog Makka, I think you’re winning his heart.” Makkachin looks up at Yuri. “Come here let me give you a pe.t” The old dog gently puts her head out and lets Yuri slowly pet her. “You’re such a beautiful and smart girl. Victor and I are so proud of you.” Yuri smiles and Makkachin barks happily back, excitedly waving her tail. She starts licking Yuri, the omega notices she’s about to get a bit to excited. “Sit Makka, relax I’m not as sturdy as before.” Makka carefully studies his master and whimpers. “I know girl, but it’s not just me anymore. It’s my baby too.”

 

_ I head off to bed to rest for a few minutes.  Makkachin bops my hand before she heads back to sleep, it has been an exciting day for the both of us.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this.


	3. Papa returns! Makkachin has a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin gets to meet papa Victor, how will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter, not so much training. But there's a lot of things going on. I recommend at least reading chapter 18 in the main story *Fate changes everything*

Today is the day Victor returns. Makkachin is walking around sniffing and smelling. Her master is pouring out waves of apples and fresh pine forest scent. The omega’s normal cinnamon scent is mostly overwritten by the alpha’s fresh pine forest scent. The scent of an excited omega fills the air.  
“Makka papa Victor is coming home! So today we are going to the airport. Silly Vitya just had to have you come too.” The old girl licks Yuri’s hands happily and barks. “But I see you’re up for it too, like master like dog,” Yuri chuckles. 

Truth to be told I’m as excited as Makkachin, all those weeks apart has been lonely for the both of us. I smile to myself. 

Mari appears behind them. “Yuri, we are ready to go now.” The omega nods and walks outside. “Come Makkachin, let’s go get papa Victor.” The old girl bark and jumps into the car. Due to Yuri’s pregnancy and Makkachin they stop plenty of time for bathroom breaks.

There is this particular place they stopped at. “Makkachin, let’s go for a tiny walk while Yuri is busy.” Makka barks in approval.  
“Thank you Mari-neechan, I’ll come out with water and food for her when you come back.” The older woman nods and heads off to some nearby trees with Makkachin in tow. The old girl sniffs around the trees and does her business. “Good girl, we should head back Yuri got some food for you.” Makkachin licks Mari’s hands and waits for her command. “Come follow me.” The dog slowly gets up and walks next to her master's sister. When they return there’s food and water set up for the happy dog. After a few minutes later all the food is gone and most of the water. It’s a very warm summer day after all.  
She looks at Yuri for approval. “Good girl, let’s keep a move on now.”  
Makkachin barks in agreement as Yuri opens the back door. With everyone inside, their trip to the airport continues.  
An hour later they arrive.

Mari looks at her brother. “Yuri are you ready? Makkachin are you ready? To meet Victor.”  
The omega nods. “I’m more than ready Mari-neechan.” The older woman smiles as she helps her younger brother out of the car.  
The old girl is already outside sniffing at all the new smells. “Makka sit, there are other cars around.”  
Makkachin sits down and waits for further instructions.  
“Good girl, I’m just going to try to relax a bit and then we’ll go inside.”

Breathe Yuri come on, I seem to worry Makkachin.

“I just need a bit of air old girl, nothing else. I got a bit too excited.” Yuri bends down slightly and lets Makka sniff his hand. “See nothing wrong at all.” Makkachin relaxes not smelling any ill harbouring scents from his master. 

Shortly after they walk inside. “Makka are you ready to see Vitya? I know he misses us.” Makka wags her tail happily sensing the happiness in her masters scent.  
“Yuu daddy is on his way, I can’t wait. I’ve missed him so much. Makka are you ready to see Vitya? I know he misses us.” Makka wags her tail happily, sensing the happiness in her masters scent. The lovely scent of apples and fresh pine forest.

As if answering his mama the baby kicks. “So you’re excited too?” Makkachin barks and Yuri chuckles. The omega looks up meeting Victor’s beautiful blue eyes. With a big grin Victor drops his bags and runs to Yuri and their dog.  
There’s a lot of people watching as the alpha runs to his family.  
Yuri is having troubles keeping Makkachin sitting down.

“Alright girl go meet Victor, I know he misses you.” The younger man carefully follows his dog running a straight beeline for his mate.

The old girl quickly finds her target and goes straight in for his hand. Makkachin tugs and Victor bends down allowing the dog free rein. He’s littered with lots of doggie kisses and Makkachin wags her tail happily. Vitya hugs the excitable doggie.

“Hey hey I’ve missed you too, relax before we both end up on the floor.” The alpha looks at his omega who’s now crying. “I should go back to Yuri, Makka.”  
The older man takes the leash and walks over to his pregnant mate.

“Solnyshko, you’ve gotten rounder” Victor leans in and hugs his husband. The baby kicks gently underneath his arm. “Looks like Yuu is happy to meet me as well. I love you and Yuu.”

“I love you too.” Big tear drops fall down the omegas face. “Mari is waiting for us and we are gathering a crowd here,” Yuri looks around.

“I’ll go get my bags then.” Victor starts turning around.  
“No brother in law, I’ll go get them take care of my little brother and your dog.” 

During the ride home Yuri is on Victor's left and Makkachin on his right. Firmly planted so he can’t move anywhere.  
The omega chuckles. “I don’t think she wants to risk you going anywhere.”  
The alpha turns around to look at his dog and gets the puppy dog eyes.  
“You’re right she’s making sure I can’t move at all”  
Makkachin whines slightly.  
“Oh girl I’m not going to go away for so long again I promise”  
The old girl barks in approval and relaxes a little.

A few hours later when they arrive at the onsen.  
Victor looks at Makkachin who whines not giving up, she demands cuddles now.  
“Makka sit down, we can cuddle later. For now I want to focus on Yuri.” Victor pets his dog and she waves her tail happily. The alpha gathers his bags and carries them a few meters.

“Don’t worry about that Vicchan,” Hiroko smiles

“Welcome home Vicchan.” From everyone at the onsen.  
“Come on Makkachin, let’s go inside.” The old girl walks close to Victor and Yuri, not wanting to leave their side.

“Nee-chan I think she needs a walk.” Mari nods.  
“I’ll take her out. Besides now that your husband is back, you two will be very lovey dovey. You’ll probably drive me crazy.”

The two men chuckles as Victor hugs his husband in a tight embrace.

Mari takes Makka’s leash. “Come on girl, your dads are being obnoxious.”  
The old dog looks at the two men, whining slightly, Victor had just returned and she really didn’t want to leave his side.  
Vitya bends down to Makkachin, talking eye to eye with her. “It will be alright, I’ll still be here when you return. I promise, let’s shake on it. Victor holds up a hand and she puts a paw on it. 

Mari reassure the dog and eventually they walk outside.  
“We girls need to stick together Makkachin, you’ve noticed Yuri has gotten big haven’t you? And all that training. That’s cause the family is going to expand.”  
Makka looks up at the woman and yips. “Don’t worry we’ll make sure you're not alone.” Mari bends down to pet the old girl who quickly returns the affection with doggie kisses.

“I love you too Makkachin, Yuri and Victor will be quite busy with other things now. But there’s plenty of people stepping up to care for you.”  
The beta smiles and the old doggie waves her tail in excitement.  
“I have an idea let’s go play at the park.”  
Makka slowly follows Mari.

Meanwhile at home Victor and Yuri are adjusting to being together again. With the alpha wanting to pounce the omega.  
“I missed your apple smell Yuri.” The older man sniffs the air and the scent of fresh apples mixed with fresh pine forest reaches his nose. “You smell even more like me now.” The alpha says excitedly.  
The omega nods. “The further along I am, the stronger the scent. I think Makkachin noticed, as she was trying to find you. But she couldn’t, it was heartbreaking to see.”  
A sad smile creeps up on Vitya’s face. “My poor girl, it must have been so confusing and sad for her.” Yuri nods deep in thought.  
“But in a way it helped too, it was as if a part of you were here with us. I know it calmed me a bit, but eventually it became to much for us”  
Victor nods and leads Yuri to the bed. He gently ushers the omega to lay down. “I want to listen to Yuu please.” The alpha looks at his husband with pleading eyes.  
The omega nods and gets comfy, but as soon as Victor is about to lay down and listen. Makkachin comes in, barking happily. Demanding cuddles too.  
“Sorry boys I couldn’t keep her away from you two, she’s really strong” Mari smiles apologetic.  
The two men nod and cuddles with Makka, setting their rules aside for now. 

Victor holds Makkachin’s face in his hand. “You know we love you right? All we want for you is to be a part of our expanding pack, we’ll soon get a new member. You do not have to care for it, that’s our job.” Vitya nudges his nose towards Makka’s. “For many years it was just you and me. Then Yuri came in with the rest of his family. So then our family expanded, that’s about to happen again, but I’ll never forget you. You’re my special girl, my one and only.”  
“Victor, I think she gets it Makkachin is a smart dog. There’s no need to have a bad conscious, she’s never been alone. You didn’t abandon her, she’s not angry. She loves you deeply.”  
that’sThe older man nods. “I know but I can’t help the feeling I let her down in some way.”  
Makkachin noticing Victor’s tears she gently starts licking the man’s face.  
“That’s her way of saying she’s forgiven you, I don’t think you give her enough credits. You could be gone for years and she would still sit and wait for you. She’s that loyal Vitya”  
The old girl is still doting on the alpha cheering him up, her tail wiggles happily. Makka looks at her pappa, the older man smiles, drying his tears.  
“It’s going to be just fine my dear husband.” The omega smiles, watching the scene of a happy dog cheering up her pack leader.

A few days later…

Makkachin is more relaxed, after all Victor hasn’t gone anywhere. But to be sure she keeps walking close to them.

“Dinner time Makkachin.” Hiroko has made some homemade dog food. Makka sits down by the bowl, waiting patiently. “Good girl.” Hiroko bends down and pours food. “Release you may now eat.” She eats the entire bowl, cleaning it out.

“I’m so happy even the dog loves my food, Vicchan used to love it too. In fact I just recently found the recipes I used while cleaning. I even found some old baby items as well. Old pictures I thought I had lost.”

“Mama Katsuki, thanks for the delicious food you cooked for her.”  
Hiroko and Victor look at Makka, who’s slowly retiring to bed.

“Take a short nap Makkachin, then we’re going out. You, Yuri and me”  
“What about me?” 

Victor turns around to see Yurio. “When did you come? Yuri will be so happy that you came, did Yakov allow you?”

The young omega nods. “Yes he didn’t trust you enough with your own husband, so he sent me to help.” The young man snickers.

The alpha pouts. “I can take care off him well enough!” 

Yurio smiles. “I know, but we both decided you could use some extra help. This way you can practice more for the season as well.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it. You should go see Yuri, he’ll be so happy to see you.”

The young man nods. “We’re family and families look out for each other.”  
Victor waves as the young omega heads of to his husband’s bedroom.

A few hours later the entire family with Haruka heads to the park.  
Makkachin is excitedly running around, playing with Yurio.  
“It’s a good thing he came, we need to get ready for the baby. One of my final check ups are coming up. Mr Tanaka will come more as well.” The alpha puts a hand on his omega's swollen belly. “I can’t wait Yuu is almost here, I can’t wait Yuri.”  
The younger man points to their dog. “ You should go play with her, I’m fine just sitting here in my thoughts. The vet said we should remind her we aren’t abandoning her.”  
Vitya reaches down and gives Yuri a peck and heads over to the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely thanks to [ Suonjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar)


	4. Something smells different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin is put to test, but it's not her final one yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note this chapter is mostly written in Makkachin's pov. Whenever shes narrating or she has thought it's in cursive.
> 
> If it's normal it's one of the humans.  
> Even though it's quite different, i hope you all enjoy it regardless.

After Victor returns, life is somewhat back to normal.

The boys are busy teaching Makkachin, time is running out as the baby’s birth comes closer.

The old girl has mostly learned everything there is to teach her.

Learning her place in her new world, where she would be second to a baby.

With life comes trials and today Makkachins training comes into work.

* * *

  


Hello this is Makkachin, today i’ll narrate the story. It will be very different, so I hope you forgive me.

 

_Many months ago I noticed one of my pack leaders started smelling differently. It wasn’t the one human who I had spent all my life with, but my newest Yuri I think they call him. I sniffed him extra that day, then the human started feeling ill._

 

“Please Makkachin, I’m not feeling to well,” Yuri raised his voice slightly causing me to recoil, with my tail between my legs whimpering.

 

_I tried to cheer him up, our pack was a bit rocky for a while there._

_I could smell other scents too and they raised their voices often. I layed close to the younger pack leader, figuring letting him pet me would make it better. He seemed to have cheered up a little and then back to being upset._

 

_Victor wasn’t happy either, I then went on a mission to make them both feel better. But it only got worse and finally Yuri went to the vet. A while afterwards my humans were happy again and I could smell the scent from Yuri more prominent. It was peculiar he smelled like my alpha pack leader._

 

Vitya sniffed his omega and noticed the subtle changes in his scent. The alpha turned to me and smiled. “Makkachin you noticed this difference in Yuri didn’t you?” I barked back with my tail happily wiggled.

 

_Then the belly started growing, he’s having puppies! I felt I had to protect my pack leader in his weakened state. However this seemed to upset Victor and he ended up telling me to back off.  As a well trained dog I am, I backed off and laid down in my bed nearby. I was no longer allowed near Yuri and I became distressed. But I knew that I had to follow their lead. They kept telling me that the puppies are theirs and not mine. They were probably right, I’m just an old dog._

 

_When master Yuri got bigger he went away often and I wasn’t allowed to come with._

_They left me with the other humans that cared for me. I couldn’t understand them completely,  they seemed to get upset when I didn’t do as they told me._

_They are a part of the pack too, not the lighter one but the darker one. I’m happy we have a big pack!_

 

_After many months later they had gotten a lot of new things. I was told to go sniffing around, it turned out some of the items made me sneeze. But I had to find out what all these new things were._

_I sharpened my ears as I heard someone new crying. I walked toward Yuri. But they stopped  me, I whined and I was confused. Why wouldn’t they let me? They always let me before. Something was different. Whenever I got closer to him with puppies I was told to sit down or lay down. Then the candy came, I realised I was being trained again. Papa Victor always told me that  I’m a smart dog, so I wouldn’t let them down. But I won’t give up without a fight._

 

_But one day papa Victor left us, Yuri said that he would be back eventually._

_Bad human going away when puppies are about to be born!_

_So I stayed in the country of Japan I think. Pack leader Yuri got depressed and so did I. Our hierarchy was yet again crumbling. The smell from my master Yuri was so strong, everything reeked of unhappiness. Everyone around him and I tried to cheer him up, but since he was unhappy it got to me too._

 

_Then a few weeks later Yuri became happy again and I got to meet a new person. I sniffed him and he became stiff. I wasn’t sure this human liked dogs. My mission was to make him love dogs!_

_Mr Tanaka  slowly opened up to me and he played with me. But he still had a long way to go._

_Pack leader Yuri told me I could do it! If anyone could it would be me!_

 

_A few weeks later Victor would return! The excitement, the tail wiggling all the dog kisses he shall receive! We missed him greatly._

_Victor hugs me and I lick him, my welcoming is short as he runs to Yuri. Who looks like he's about to burst._

 

_Those puppies are very active, once I put my paw on the belly and I felt movements. It’s happening soon._

 

_It’s early morning and pack leader Yuri keeps walking about. The sun has barely risen and I sniff the air it’s filled with pain and worry. The human sits down briefly and i put a paw on his belly.  The man smiles at me._

“I think the baby wants to come out. Last night I didn’t want to worry Vitya so i kept my mouth shut and my scents under control. But i think he knows somehow.”

 

_I start to guard my pack master Yuri, in his weak state._

 

_As i sit next to him as he’s talking to my other pack leader. Yuri starts to leak all over me and the floor._

“Vitya, I think it’s time the water broke. Sorry Makkachin.”

 

_The woman named Hiroko beckons me over._

“Poor Makkachin, standing so close. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

_Oh water, the old lady wash me off with that liquid Victor or Yuri always uses. It’s nice, feels like a massage._

 

“I’m going to make you into a beautiful old lady Makkachin” _The older lady smiles at me and i bark back._

 

_The human notices my eagerness to get back to my pack leaders so she quickly rinses me off. I follow the human lady out to see Victor carrying for Yuri._

_I sniff the air and i get hit by the sent of pain and worry. It’s even stronger than before as the mates scent has mixed together._

_Victor comes to me with a huge grin. He bends down in front of me._

 

“Makkachin, Yuri is going to have the baby!”

_I wiggle my tail and yips back. Following my masters happiness._

“Girl promise you’ll be nice, Yuuko will come and pick you up soon. We’ll be far too busy to care for you at the moment. But for now you can stay here.”

 

_I look at Victor and whine._

 

“Hey cheer up our pack will be expanding and it will only be for a short period of time.”

 

_I lay down on my bed and look closely as Yuri walks around with Victor in tow._

 

_“_ Good girl, I’ve got this. Lay down there and listen in if you want.”

 

Victor smiles at his dog and pets her calmly.

The training she's been thru has paid off.

 

_That human that disliked dogs is here, he cares for Yuri. I take a nap knowing they are in good hands._  

 

_A short while later Yuuko the omega arrives._

“Come Makka, i promised to take you with me. Your pack leaders will be very busy from now on.”

 

_I wake up yelping and I take a glance at my pack leaders._

 

“Don’t worry Makkachin, we are just fine. No need for you to worry, we’ll see you later.”

 

_Vitya pets me and motions me to get going._

_I reluctantly walk away. The omega woman takes me out for a walk._

 

“Makkachin, Yuri and Victor will be busy for hours to come. But this is just for a half an hour, then we’ll return. They want to say goodbye to you.”

 

_I peer closely to this Yuuko, she's been with us many times._

_She can be trusted, I sniff her closely and thoroughly to let her know i trust her._

_An extra pack member._

 

“Makka, I may be silly but i'm so excited for Yuri. You’re dark haired pack leader is my childhood friend. I’ll take good care off you, when they need to go visit the doctor. I suppose for you it would be the veterinarian. But you’ll never be alone.”

 

_Yuuko the human bends down to pet me and I lean in._

 

“Makkachin want to run a bit?”

_I stare at her as she motions something and then she runs off. So that’s what she meant._

_I run as fast as I can._

 

_Yuri and Victor used to run with me often, but as the dark head omega grew bigger the less runs we had. He tried to be tough and then I often catched him looking upset. Then i would nudge him and lick him. Letting the human know i don’t mind, i know it’s hard for you. You’ve got to protect the puppies after all._

_As long as I get love i’m alright._

 

_We continue running on the normal trail i we normally use._

_I bark in happiness as we run, forgetting briefly what happens at home._

 

“Makka, let’s go home.I think they are waiting for you.”

 

_I lick Yuuko’s hand as a yes and bark._

 

The omega and Makkachin slowly walks back.

 

Several minutes later they return.

 

“Yuri, Victor we are back.”

The alpha smiles.

“Did you two have a nice walk?.”

“I think Makkachin feels a lot more relaxed now. So how's the progress?”

 

“Mr Tanaka says we at least have a few hours to go before we have to go to the clinic.  The older male omega prefers that Yuri is at home. For as long as he can stay in his nest, amongst his family.”

 

The female omega smiles. “That makes sense, has he started yelling at you yet?”

 

“A bit, mainly complaining to me that it’s my fault. It is sort off. But as far as i know it takes two to tango.” Victor winks.

 

Yuuko giggles. “Yeah true but don’t bother telling him, it won’t help.”

 

“I may be extra. But pissing off Yuri would be such a horrible idea. He also kept asking for Makkachin, so it’s good that you arrived. Can you help me go thru the bags before we go?”

 

The female omega nods and starts to look at the list the boys have made.

 

“Mr Tanaka take Makka to Yuri please, I promised. We’ll just take a quick check to see if we are ready here.”

 

The older male omega nods and calls for Makkachin.

 

_I quickly follow this man inside. The scent of omega in pain hits me, I whine._

_Yuri calls for me._

 

“Come girl, it’s fine i’ve just got a little pain and you happened to show up right in the middle of a contraction.”

 

_I slowly walk up to the younger omega and sniffs him. Amongst the scents i feel, is the safety of my pack leader. I lean in for a pet._

 

“Who’s a good girl? You are Makkachin, you’re so brave to come in here. I can’t even imagine what you’re smelling at the moment. Can you be a good girl and lay down in your bed now?”

 

_I lay down and watch Yuri carefully. The human smiles back at me. For a brief moment i fall asleep. Or so i think. Cause Victor is busy carrying everything outside._

 

“Makkachin, be a good girl now we’ll be back as soon as possible. We’ll miss you, Yuuko and her family will take care off you. See you soon!”

 

_I watch as Yuri and Victor get into the car, I sit nicely as they drive off. Yuuko the human gets my bag and we head off._

 

_It turns out sniffing Yuuko’s car and home is a lot of fun. So man new smells, tail wagging as I walk around._

 

“Good girl, smell everything get used to it. We’ll be taking care of you often from now, at least until your pack leaders have settled.”

 

_I whine a bit._

 

“You’ll meet them often, there’s no need to whine. Be a good and strong girl for them.”

 

_Yuuko bends down with her hand again and her family shows up to do the same._

 

_Lutz, Loop, Axel and their father._

 

_They show me my bed, it’s one of my favorites. They gesture and tell me to lay down. I noticed the sound of food being poured into a bowl and my ears twitch._

 

“Makkachin food and water are served, come here girl.”

Yuuko gestures to the water and food bowl.

 

_I slowly walk towards the bowl and sniffs at it. One can never be safe enough. Everything seems to be okay so i flop down to eat. After food I go back to bed to sleep, there are good humans here._

 

_Hours later i wake up, I pick up my leash and heads to the nearest human._

_I need toilet now please. Whining sweetly to get my point across._

 

“Girls can you take Makka out? I promise i’ll have dinner ready once you get home, with desert.”

 

“Sure mama, let’s go Makkachin.”

 

_I look around for trees, I use the closest by. Listening to the human girls talking amongst themselves and sometimes they would give me candy for being a good girl._

 

_When we arrive back at their house, I think life might not be so bad without Victor and Yuri, After an eventful day I fall asleep._

 

Later that night Yuuko gets a call, the baby is born. 24 hours after everything started.

So now three has became four, it will be different and how will Makkachin react when she first meets the newborn? It’s her ultimate test of all. Find out in the last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be Makka's final test.  
> Then the sequel to Fate Changes everything will start.
> 
> Thank you [ Suonjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar)


	5. Makkachins introduction to the baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Makkachin greatest test. The biggest chapter so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, this hasn't been easy to write.

Hi this is Makkachin again, since last update many things have happened.  
I now have another pack leader. The little puppy only cries, eats and sleeps though.  
That also means my pack leaders are extremely busy.  
This will be my story of how I met this little one and came to terms with that fact that the puppy has a way higher rank than me.

Currently I more or less live at the Nishigori family, with visits to my pack leaders. But Yuuko and her family has continued to train me. I comply only due to the fact I may get to go home earlier if I do. A success! They let me move back home, a week after the puppy was born.

A few weeks after Eiji was born, the training was in full bloom. This wasn't any training that could be done before the arrival.  
Makkachin has not been allowed to see, sniff or be near the baby. It may sound rude to the dog, but she has to learn that the baby isn’t her concern.

“I feel so evil Victor, to turn her down like this.” Yuri frowns.

“I feel the same, but not long left and then we can introduce them properly. This last week will be her test to see if she’s ready for the next step.” The alpha smiles.

The omega nods and kisses his little baby, that’s sleeping firmly in his arms.

 

“Makkachin is here, come girl let’s go get you some food.” The old girl follows the alpha.  
Yuri sits in the sofa, watching with the sleeping baby. The man looks proudly at his dog, who seems to have learned well. Yuri and the baby aren’t be pestered and Makkachin seems to have learned everything. The two men can't wait for then to be properly introduced. The dog may be old, but the omega and the alpha hope she’ll be with them for a few more years.

After weeks of training Makkachin isn’t as interested anymore and finally a month later they let her meet the baby.

Victor bends down to Makka. “It’s finally time for you to meet Eiji, our little boy. Yuri is sitting with him over at the sofa.  
The alpha takes Makkachin’s leash and takes her over to the sofa. “Go ahead and sniff the foot, but only the foot for now.”  
The old girl watches and listens.  
“Go ahead girl.” Victor motions for the dog.  
“Makkachin come, here sniff.”  
The old dog sniffs and meets the baby’s eyes. Yuri moves closer, Eiji yawns and Makka slowly backs off.  
“Good girl, I think Eiji is just sleepy.” Victor pets and hands candy to Makkachin.

“I’ll take him to bed Vitya.” The alpha nods.

“Makkachin let’s go for a walk, we’ve got a lovely October morning. See you in a bit Yuri.”

The man and his pet simply go for a stroll.  
“Come let’s go for a run. I’m sure you’ve got lots of energy, just waiting to come out.”  
Makkachin barks back happily, following Victor.  
They run for a few miles together before heading back, and the old girl does her business.

“Good girl Makka, I’m proud of you. You’re my best friend, never forget. But the baby is also your new pack leader. He may be small, but he’ll grow up and then you’ll listen to him.”

Makkachin listens closely as she follows her pack leader home.

I sniffed at something new today, pack masters puppy. It smelled like my other pack masters, but so tiny. I think I’ve learned that the baby isn't mine to care for. That it will one day be my pack leader as well, well it must be already, except it can’t speak. It just whines and one of the pack leaders show up. I do not feel lonely, they have been taking good care of me. Though I can see how tired they are at times. During many nights I’ve seen them or heard them being up. I feel a bit sad for them, but they seem happy regardless. Most of the times I fall asleep quickly, knowing it’s not my job to care for the puppy.

The night falls and the family goes to bed. Makkachin in the living room and the boys in their bedroom. Eiji was in deep sleep already after been fed. The parents look down at their infant.  
Yuri whisper. “It’s tiring being a parent, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. We love you son. Good night and sweet dreams.” The alpha nods.

Several hours later at between 3 and 4 they wake up from Eiji’s crying. “Let me handle it Victor, you’ve got training tomorrow with Yurio. Perhaps you should take the offer and sleep at the Inn too?”  
Victor shakes his head. “And be separated from you two? I rather deal with this.”

The omega smiles and nods. Heading up to take the baby to feed him, he still have a few weeks perhaps months left worth of milk. Somewhere around 2 and 3 months for male omegas.

Makkachin slowly walks inside the room. The omega notices her.  
“Makka you may stay but lay down on your bed. I’m a bit busy at the moment.”  
Yuri feeds their little son and slowly swings him. The baby is lulled into sleep once more. Slowly the omega plays him in his cot and turns to the dog.

The younger man bends down to pet Makkachin.  
“Everything okay girl? I know this is a big change, it is for all of us. The little baby is also your pack master, I suppose it can be hard to see now.”  
Makkachin licks Yuri’s face and heads outside again.  
She’s not entirely sure why that baby has a higher priority. That little one that can’t defend itself.

Oh I see, they made a new pack master? With that question in mind Makkachin heads to bed. Then again small dogs can dominate big ones.

After tending to the baby Yuri heads back to Victor. The omega wakes up alone in bed and with Makkachin looking at him.

“Yuri, Eiji and I are in the kitchen. I think Makka felt sad for you, so she came to you.”

Yuri blinks a few times, slowly stretching and moving out of bed. Makkachin is there to greet him.  
“Good morning girl,” the omega reaches out to pet her. “Shall we head to the kitchen?”  
The dog yips back and waits for Yuri to move. The young man moves quickly, wanting to see his little baby and husband.

“Good morning Vitya,” Yuri leans in to kiss the alpha, who’s carrying the little newborn on his arm. “Good morning Eiji.”  
The alpha smiles and offers to hand over the baby, the omega declines. “You seem to have it covered.”  
Yuri takes in the scene of a cooking alpha with the baby in his arms. Makkachin nudges his leg and the omega leans down to pet.  
“Makka, it’s a precious scene. Don’t you think?”  
The dog licks its packmasters hand, as the young man starts recording with Vitya’s phone.  
“Old girl this will be put in the memory videos.”  
Makkachin woofs excitedly.

“Enjoying the view solnyshko?” The alpha winks. “The food is almost done and between Eiji didn’t want to sleep without me holding him. Can you please take him now?”

The omega nods and takes the newborn. The baby is still sleeping quietly, only slightly stirring. Yuri smiles and gently strokes his son and puts the baby in the bassinet. The younger man makes his way to the kitchen table. The older man has started to put the breakfast on the table.

“Your mother helped me learn to make this dish, I hope you find it good enough.”  
The omega nods at his husband.  
“I’m sure I’ll love it, one thing I know is that I’ve got the best family in the world.”  
Victor chuckles and smiles. Makkachin closely watches the humans interact. Soon there’s no food left on the table and the older man gets ready to head out. Yurio is waiting at the ice rink.

The alpha kisses his omega and pets Makkachin. “Behave now girl, make sure Yuri has it easy.” Victor worries about leaving Yuri and Eiji alone with Makkachin.

“Vitya, don’t worry. We have done everything to make this work. Go train, your season starts in less than a month. Make us proud”

The alpha nods and waves bye for now.

“Victor wait, I’ll see you in the Inn later. I want to go meet mama and papa. I haven’t gone anywhere for days now.”

“I’ll see you there then, be careful and dress our son up.”

The omega nods and looks at all the baby clothes in the wardrobe. Since it’s October they will need winter clothes. Yuri gathers every winter clothes possible. The young man turns around to see Makkachin laying on their own bed.

“I need to call my mother and father to tell them we are coming. Mama, papa, EIji, Makkachin and I will come in a bit.”

“Okay Yuu-chan, dress warm and keep an eye on Eiji. I know it’s not far, I would feel safer if you took a taxi,” Hiroko says in a worried tone.

“Sorry mama, but I haven’t been outside for a long while now. I’ll make sure Eiji is warm, so don’t worry about us. To make you relax we can take a taxi home. It’s compromise.”

“That works for me son, see you in a bit. Also don’t worry about getting extra supplies with you. We got diapers and milk for Eiji, let’s just say we are excited to babysit in the future. We even got dog food. We are prepared”  
The grandmother says happily.

“I’m happy, cause we’ll need you soon. I intend to step on the ice next week. I’ll get us ready now. See you soon”  
His mother says see you soon back and ends the call.

The omega dresses up and heads to the bassinet to pick up Eiji. Tiny mittens and a hat go on the baby. Several layers later and outdoor clothes they are finally ready to venture out into the winter. Yuri looks at the temperature.

A text message from Victor arrives.”It’s unusual cold outside. So be careful, text me when you’ve arrived. I’ve got a strange feeling. Stay safe.”

The omega doesn’t think more about it and puts the baby down in the yellow pram. It’s pattern is poodles, just like Makkachin. The young man gets Makkachin’s leash and heads to wake up the sleepy doggie.

“Come girl we are going for a walk. Do you remember what you’ve learned now? I guess we’ll find out.”  
Makkachin woofs as Yuri opens the door. Yuri slowly maneuvers the pram and dog, while he adds the pin code to their security

“Okay our home is all secure now, Eiji is still sleeping tightly. I guess he got that from me. Let’s go Makkachin.”  
The omega takes the leash with the pram and walks slowly to the Inn. The air is chilly and the man keeps making sure Eiji isn’t overheating. Makkachin woofs happily at Yuri’s side.

Yuri heads down to Makkachin “Good girl, you deserve a treat.” The omega hands a treat to the dog. Makka licks his hand back.

“Look we have arrived Makkachin, let’s head in. It’s to cold out here.”

“Welcome home Yuri, Mama and papa are busy with lunches at the moment. So I promised to help you to the room.”  
The omega smiles and hands Makka’s leash to Mari. They head inside after Mari.

“It sure is cold outside Mari.”  
The beta nods, “Yeah it’s a bit worrisome, I have an odd feeling little brother. But so far it’s just cold.”

Yuri chuckles nervously. “Victor said the same actually, but it’s probably fine Makkachin hasn’t said a thing.”

Mari nods as she removes Makkachin’s leash. The dog heads to her nearby bed.

Yuri picks up Eiji and begins to undo the layers. The little baby starts crying, the omega changes the diaper and begins to feed the baby. Shortly after there’s a content baby laying in the man’s arms.

“Yuuri-chan can I hold my grandson? There’s a bath for you, you look like you could use the break.”

The omega nods. “But first I need to text Victor, he’s a bit worried.”  
The young man texts his husband and receives a heart shaped emoji smile back.

As Yuri heads to the bathtub, Makkachin gets her food.

“Here you go girl, it’s homemade pet food.” Mari slowly puts the food in front of Makka, who sniffs in approval. After the tasty food, Makkachin goes towards the fire.  
As hours go by Makkachin gets agitated and whiny.

“This isn’t like her at all, I wonder if something happened?” Yuri looks around carrying Eiji around in his harness. Heading to one of the windows, carefully he looks outside.  
“Mama, look outside. I think I need to call my family home.” Yuri looks at his mother.

“This doesn’t look to well, since they are inside they probably won’t notice. The wind and the snow look pretty bad.” Hiroko looks at her family.  
“I think it’s best if you all stay over night here, but first let’s make sure Yurio and Vicchan get home safely.”

Yuri nods and calls Victor.

“Vitya I think there’s a storm on the way.“ The omega hears rassles and footsteps from the alpha.  
“When you said there might be a snowstorm you weren’t kidding. We’ll be right over, at least as how fast we can move. I love you.”  
“I love you too Victor. See you soon.”

The omega looks at his phone, the time shows 12:30. The man slowly heads to the kitchen, the smell of food engulfs him.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the Hasetsu Ice Castle.

Victor puts his phone down, after the call with his omega.

“I better get Yurio and head home.”  
The alpha heads to the counter to warn Yuuko and then back to the young omega.

Yurio looks closely at the bewildered alpha. “What’s wrong? Anything happened to Eiji or Yuri?”  
Victor shakes his head. “We got to go home, it’s not looking good outside. There’s a snowstorm coming, that’s why Yuri called. He's worried for our safety.”

The young male omega nods and gets off the ice. He knows better than to escalate a distressed omega.

“Just change to your outdoor clothes and let’s go. There’s no time for showers, just dry yourself up,” Victor instructs the younger teen.

As they step outside and walk a bit, the snow gets worse.  
“Victor, this is really bad. How are we going to get home?”

“By using our brains, let’s stay close. Since I’m taller I’ll make you a path and please follow me closer.”  
Yurio nods and walks close to his adopted father. The young teen eventually reaches out for Victor’s hand, visibility is low. But the alpha at least sees some. Holding hands calms the alpha and the omegan son.

“Victor?”  
“Yes?”  
“I think I want to move back into my room. Grandpa, grandma and Mari are nice. But I think I rather go home with you.” Yurio has tears in his eyes.

“Hey, relax everything will be alright. You’ll be able to come home, we are Russians after all. I promise I’ll get you home or Yuri will have my head,” Victor says reassuringly.

Yurio chuckles.

The normal short walk is extended as the storm keeps getting worse. The visibility gets lower and even Victor has problems seeing. But in his memory he knows the way, however his feet won’t move as fast as he wants.

The alpha checks his phone, they have spent a significant time outside by now.  
“I’m going to try call Yuri. No service? I guess the line is down. I’ve tried the inn and Yuri’s mobile. We are on our own.”

The young omega starts panicking.

“Countdown from 10 and take a deep breath. We are nearly at the end, but I can’t see the way inside. It’s blocked, take a look yourself.”

Yurio looks around the premises and sees gates.  
“We are home!” The omega relaxes slightly. “I’m so cold Victor, we need to get inside.”

The only thing they can do now is huddle close together hoping that one of the Katsuki’s notice they are late.

 

* * *

 

 

“Great timing Yuri, lunch is served and Eiji is laying in his cot next to Mari sleeping.”

The young man nods and takes his place next to his newborn. Makkachin is laying by the tv, that’s displaying the thing everyone feared. A snowstorm in October rarely happens and now the Katsuki-Nikiforovs sit on the edge.

Minutes go by and everyone is on the edge. Lunch is over and Yuri heads to take a look outside. They still haven't returned, what if something has happened?

“I’ll go outside, come Makka you’ll be my nose.” The omega puts a leash on the dog.  
The Katsukis nods as Yuri walks out.

“Makkachin let’s go find Victor.”  
The old girl whines, not to happy with being dragged outside.  
The snow has fallen greatly, there’s white as far the omega can see.  
“Shush Makka, we won’t go far. Just looking around close to the inn. Vitya is probably close, but all that snow isn’t helping.  
The old girls barks and scoffs at the ground.  
“Do you see something?” Makkachin barks.  
“Then show me, I can’t see anything.” Yuri follows his dog who takes them closer to the gate.  
She barks happily and the omega notices two silhouettes.

“Yuuuri! We can’t get inside, get a shovel or something. Hurry please.” There’s a hint of distress in the man's voice.  
The omega turns back home. His mother stands outside watching his every move.  
“Mama we need shovels, send Mari out please. They are stuck at the gates.”

Hiroko quickly heads inside and fetches her daughter, who arrives with 2 shovels.

“Let’s go little brother, let’s get our family home safety.” Mari hands a shovel over to her younger brother.

They quickly start remove snow little by little, the wind quickly undo their hard work. But eventually they remove enough snow so that the two men can enter. With shaky step they head inside. Inside the fire is roasting hot coco is being made.  
Inside Hiroko worries, until she sees a blond haired young man show up. She quickly walk up to them and hands them inn robes.  
“Remove those cold clothes and sit down by the fire. I got hot choco.” The grandmother smiles at Yurio. “Now hurry up and get warm.”

The young man smiles at his adopted grandmother. Weakly he sets off to his room, along with Victor. Yuri follows after, to make sure everyone is fine. Meanwhile Makkachin is safely laying in front of the fire.

The omega carefully studies the older and younger man. Yurio slips inside the bathroom to change, while Victor changes in front of his husband.

“Solnyshko, I thought we would die out there. The phones don’t work, so I couldn’t call you nor text you.” The alpha hugs his omega tightly.

“Thankfully we are fine, we still have to hang in for Eiji right? I got to be his big brother.” Yurio walks out slowly shivering.

The two older men nod. Yuri hugs the alpha and omega, making sure to spread warmth. Like any omega would do, or anyone thoughtful for that matter.

“Yuri, is everyone alright? We can’t get through to the hospital, it seems the phone mast is down. I hope The Nishigoris are alright.” Hiroko heads back to the fire.

“Hiroko-mama they should be, they live closer and I alerted them as we left.” Victor smiles softly with hope of settling his mother in law.  
The older woman nods relieved.

“Where’s my manners, go sit down by Makkachin. I’ll go get coco.”  
She’s interrupted when Toshiya comes with Mari and a crying Eiji.  
The older male omega smiles and picks up his son.  
He notices the baby is changed so there could only be one thing Eiji could want. He slowly sits down and lets the baby feed. “Eat well my baby.” Yuri bends down and kisses the baby's forehead. He sings a song while watching his son, everyone's home and safe.

Makkachin lays closer to Yurio and Victor, lending them her heat. The alpha cuddles closer to his dog and Yuri follows reluctantly. The slowly warm up, a few hours later they all cuddle up to watch a movie. Makkachin on the ground just enjoying the company.

Hiroko yawns and stretches. “I’m tired I’m going to go to bed, we’ll see if you two can go home tomorrow. You are obviously welcome to stay. Anyways good night and sweet dreams.”

“Good night mama, I’ll go sleep as well. Come on Vitya.”  
The alpha nods and picks up their son.

“Good night everyone.”

 

The morning after the boys wake up after a full night sleep.

Yuri wakes up in panic. “Victor where is Eiji? I didn’t hear him last night.”

“Relax solnyshko, Hiroko mama went to take care off him. I woke up briefly and she told me to continue sleeping. Said something about us needing sleep.” Vitya smiles softly.

Makkachin slowly walks into their bedroom with a leash.

“Who shall take Makka out?” The two men looks at each other.

“Neither of you, I will. Mama got breakfast ready for you two. Hurry up or she may steal Eiji away from you. Come girl, let’s go play in the snow.” Mari leaves giggling and the old dog yips back and follows happily.

Yuri and Victor heads to the kitchen, where a contented baby lays sleeping. The parents bend down to give a kiss. The little baby stirs in its cot and sleeps on.

“Thank you for bringing over our precious grandson, I definitely missed caring for a newborn. I never thought I would even get a grandchild, not before Victor came into your life Yuri.  
While the family eat breakfast, Mari and Makkachin are outside making snow angels.  
Not that actually look like snow angels.  
The old girl runs around with her tongue sticking out.  
Makkachin And Mari stays close to the inn, briefly going to a nearby forest for Makka’s business.

“Girl, I guess you didn’t get to go out enough yesterday. Just run around and play.” Mari throws a ball for Makkachin to catch. The dog quickly retrieves and returns.  
“Good girl.” The woman bends down and pets Makkachin who yips happily.

Inside the family talks.

“I have an idea Vitya, we could stay here for another day. If you approve mama and papa. We could really use the rest.” The omega looks pleadingly at his parents.

“We would be delighted son, we love spending time with Eiji.” Hiroko and Toshiya smiles.

“I agree solnyshko, that as the snow is removed and we’ll have no issues getting home.”

The door opens and Mari and Makkachin come in.  
Makka shakes her fur, spraying water everywhere.

“Bad Makkachin,” Victor says sternly.  
The dog bends down her head, whining.  
“It’s fine girl, just try to do it in the bathroom or at the door.”  
Vitya shows the dog and hands her candy.  
Hiroko heads off to get a cloth to dry Makkachin with.  
The younger alpha spends several minutes drying his wet dog and Makka tries to give dog kisses. Sloppy ones, Yuri and Yurio can’t help to laugh and take pictures. The floor may be a mess, but the family is gathered.  
As if on queue Eiji starts crying and the male omega feeds him.

“This is like a dream, yet it’s for real.” Yuri smiles with tears in his eyes, a picture perfect ending of a snowstorm.  
This day will be remembered long after, a story to tell Eiji when he's older. How his family got even more tighter than before.  
Once the phones and internet worked again they uploaded pictures, to signal to the world that they are still alive.

Makkachin walks towards Yuri and sniffs the baby again. She gently lays down on her bed next to the family. For all that Makkachin knows, everyone else knows she's a hero. For saving Victor and Yurio that cold October day and she shall forever be remembered for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to [ Suonjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar) for betaing and everyone helping me out <3
> 
> If you want more of Makka's adventures ask. But for now she'll go back to being Makachin the dog. In the sequel to fate changes everything, which focus on Yuri. The first part of the sequel will be a direct chapter after this with a flash back.


	6. Victor put The X in extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for Makkachin and her owners!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out i wasn't done with this smaller fic. So here have an extra chapter!

It’s a few weeks after the snowstorm, a normal October day around 10 degrees. The trees still have a few leaves that refuse to fall down, but even they can’t stand against the approaching winter. 

The omega is about to head out. The man fetches his son and looks around for Makkachin.  
“Makka where are you?” Suddenly he hears a dog yelping and running fast towards them.  
“Stop girl, sit down and let me put a leash on you.”  
The old girl obliges and sits down, wagging her tail excitedly. 

The family heads out. Yuri blinks as the sun shines in his eyes. He gathers his bag, Makkachin’s leash and lastly the pram.  
Makka slowly walks next to Yuri, looking out for any danger that may or may not appear. The training has paid off, the boundaries were laid down.

As they walk the baby wakes up briefly and the omega coos at his son. Singing him a Japanese lullaby and releasing his cinnamon and apple scent.  
The old dog sits next to them and waits patiently.  
After a few minutes Eiji finally falls asleep again. The man sighs in relief, as now he can finally move on. 

“Sorry Makkachin, thanks for being a good and well behaved dog.”  
Makka barks happily and licks Yuri’s hand.

They continue walking to the inn, where the omega drops off his son to the awaiting grandparents, and Mari picks up Makkachin’s leash.  
The omega kisses his son and heads off.

After the run Hasetsu Ice Castle show up at the horizon.  
For the first time in months, he’ll skate again. Yuuko will accompany him. Victor is in Russia with the rest of Yakov’s athletes, as the figure skating season has just started. 

However this time the omega has no time to feel lonely, between skating and their infant. 

Yuri slowly enters the Ice Castle, saying hello to Takeshi who nods back.  
“Yuuko is already on the ice, you should have seen her bouncing around.”  
The omega nods and walks to the changing rooms.  
After changing to his skating outfit he slowly walks to the ice.

The crystal clear ice spreads out, except for a few sharp edges from Yuuko’s skates.  
The female omega waves from the other side and slowly begins to skate over to her childhood friend.  
She guides the hesitant male omega onto the ice.  
“It won’t bite, it’s the same ice as before.” Yuuko smiles softly, assuring her friend.

Slowly Yuri steps on the ice, it feels strange at first. He's perhaps not down to the perfect weight yet, but most of the baby fat is gone. He’s one of the kind of parents that lose a lot of weight after giving birth. It had shocked him and he thought it was something wrong with his body. The doctor assured him that it happens to parents especially those on the heavy side. Not everyone though, but he had been lucky.

“Hey Yuri what are you thinking off? Keep your head sharp, you never know when it comes to ice.”  
The man nods.  
“Sorry I was just thinking of how I lost weight and it’s a bit terrifying to be on the ice again. I’m sure it will become better soon.”

Yuuko nods in agreement. 

“Let’s just skate around, warming up is crucial after all.” Yuuko goes ahead first and Yuri follows.

The omega remembered the trainer said singles and doubles at most.  
This is only the beginning, he has about 10 months to get ready.  
These things will take time, before he's back to quads again. 

Yuri and Yuuko laugh as they skate. After a couple of hours and a lot of failed jumps later the sessions ends.  
Yuri waves bye to the Nishigoris and heads back to meet him family.

“Welcome back Yuri, how did the ice practice go?” Hiroko smiles at her son.

“It went really well, but now my body body aches.”

Hiroko nods and smiles. “Lunch is ready son.”

The male omega smiles and walks over to the table.

“How was Eiji? He was a little fussy earlier. Did he behave? Makkachin?” Yuri looks curiously at his parents.

“He’s been an angel, he cried a bit before food. Fed him and he relaxed, quickly slipping into sleep. Makka behaved too mostly sleeping” The grandparents looks proudly at the baby,  
“He’s a good boy who loves to eat, he's gotten quite chubby. Also we sent Vicchan pictures and he called back gushing over how adorable his son is.”

Yuri blushes. “Did he disturb long? You know Victor he just can’t stop.”

Hiroko smiles softly. “For about an hour before Yakov dragged him off, not that we minded.”

The male omega chuckles. “He did the same with Yuuko, as she promised him pictures off me. It’s a bit embarrassing, but it makes him happy.”

“Itadakimasu.” The family eats quietly.  
Staying a few hours at his parents Inn, using the hot springs for his aching body. 

Toshiya walks up to Yuri.  
“Sorry son for bothering you, but Eiji is awake and he's hungry.” 

The omega nods and stands up quickly, heading for his little star.  
Yuri gently picks up his son. “Hush my little star, I’m here now.” The omega shakes his head softly. “I suppose we have spoiled you rotten already.” The man watches Eiji eating, while stroking his face softly. “I love you so much.”  
As the newborn eats happily the omega’s phone rings.  
“Vitya, I’m bit busy at the moment feeding our son.”  
There’s an ooh on the other side then a quick reply. “May I watch? I miss you all, Yakov is drilling me.”  
Yuri chuckles. “Then I bet you deserved it, let me guess you slacked off while watching my photo or our son?”  
“I wouldn’t go that far, but I may have been showing Eiji to everyone and disturbing the entire practice.”  
The younger man can’t hold his laughter down no more.  
“That does sound like you Victor.”  
The alpha smiles as he watches his little baby boy, eating away happily.  
“Yuri what are you feeding our son? He must have gained a lot of weigh,” the old man pouts sweetly.  
“He’s a glutton, what do you expect? The doctors say he’s very healthy however and the weight is fine. Baby fat I believe. I’m sure you’re curious about Makkachin too. She’s fine and behaving really well, she graduated with honors. But Vitya you should go sleep now, it’s late. I’m going to turn this off and you better go sleep okay? I promise we can have several hours after your first GP event?”

The alpha pouts. “But Yuuuuri that’s in 3 days! How will I cope?”

Yuri snickers at the dramatic alpha. “I’ll be watching you and maybe we can do something more than our usual call?”

“You win my love, as if I could ever with against you. You got my heart, soul and love. Good night love and wish me luck.”  
“Good Luck Vitya from us all. Good night.” The omega quickly turns off his phone and burps Eiji. The little bundle yawns and Yuri can’t help to go awww.

“Something as cute as you came out of me? It’s amazing.”  
Yuri spends several minutes singing one of his favorite lullabies as a child. But the little boy is fuzzy and the omega has to resort to something else. The man plays stammi vicino to his baby who promptly falls asleep. Gently he lays the baby down in its pram.

“Come Makkachin, time to go home.”  
The dog peers up from her bed, listening to the omega’s voice. Slowly yawning the old girl gets up. Gently looking at Yuri with her tongue out.  
She slowly heads to the pram and sits down.  
“Good girl.”  
Makkachin sits patiently, waiting for the leash.  
Yuri motions for Makka to move as he head to the door.

“Thanks for today okaasan, ota-san and onee san. See you again tomorrow.”

The Katsuki family waves goodbye as their youngest family member walks home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again too [ Suonjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar) for helping me! I'm sure i'm not the easiest to handle <3
> 
> Who knows there may be even more in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how dogs work, i'm trying and i've gotten help from some really nice people! You know who you are <3


End file.
